marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hai-Qing Yang
|género = Masculino |afiliación = Yangsi Gonshi |actor = Henry Yuk |estado = Fallecido |serie tv = Luke Cage (2 episodios) Iron Fist (6 episodios) }}Hai-Qing Yang fue el líder de los Yangsi Gonshi, que era un importante vendedor de heroína en la ciudad de Nueva York. Con sus hombres bajo la amenaza de la Mano, Yang hizo una incómoda alianza con Iron Fist para luchar contra Madame Gao y su facción de la Mano antes de continuar con sus formas criminales. Yang hizo tratos con Mariah Dillard para continuar su propio ascenso al poder, mientras que también participó en la mortal Guerra de las Triadas cuando los Tigres de Oro intentaron tomar su poder. Cuando Yang intentó hacer las paces con los Tigres, esto enfureció a uno de los clientes de Yang, Davos, quien le realizó a Yang una técnica conocida como "La garra del diablo" causándole un derrame cerebral que con el tiempo lo mató. Biografía Ataque a Joy Meachum Con la incógnita no resuelta sobre el Muelle Red Hook, Yang ordenó a sus soldados secuestrar a Joy Meachum. Aunque no tuvieron éxito, Danny Rand le hizo una visita y le cuestionó sus motivos para llevarse a Joy. Yang respondió que deseaba construir un nuevo acuerdo para el muelle, y luego preguntó por qué Empresas Rand quería mantener el muelle. Cuando Rand respondió Yami no te, Yang se disculpó y se fue, con Rand preguntando repetidas veces por la organización.Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm Ataque en el almacén de la Mano de Brooklyn Rand regresó a Arenas doradas con Colleen Wing para informar a Yang y a los Yangsi Gonshi que Madame Gao tiene planes de eliminar su organización. En lugar de dejar que esto suceda, Rand les ofreció una alianza para llevarlos al almacén en Brooklyn. Yang aceptó esto, armando a sus hombres con pistolas. Al llegar al almacén, accedieron a un ascensor y se dirigieron a la cocina, cerrando el paso y barriendo rápidamente a los hombres de Gao.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Visita de Ward Meachum Yang es visitado por Ward Meachum en Arenas doradas, él le preguntó acerca de la Mano y su habilidad para resucitar a los muertos. Yang compartió la historia que su bisabuelo contándole sobre cómo un pastor de una aldeana hiso un arreglo con la Mano y murió en la guerra más de una vez y cuando volvía a la aldea su esposa rebosaba de alegría por el milagro. Pero el hombre en cada regreso de la muerte se encontraba peor. Yang añadió que por cada resurrección, la mente del marido se deterioraba y su impulso de matar se hacía más fuerte. Eventualmente, el aldeano cocinó a dos de sus hijos y su esposa huyó con el único hijo que quedaba en brazos. Yang advirtió a Meachum que su única escapatoria era huir.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Relaciones Familia *Bisabuelo *Sherry Yang - Esposa *Sobrino † Aliados *Yangsi Gonshi **Liu † - Subordinado *Raj Patel *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Colleen Wing *Ward Meachum *Familia Criminal Stokes **Mariah Dillard † **Alex Wesley † *Familia Criminal Carbone **Rosalie Carbone *Pandilla Puertorriqueña **Anibal Izqueda *Mafia Coreana **Eric Hong † Enemigos *Mano **Madame Gao **Harold Meachum † *Joy Meachum - Objetivo *Stylers **John McIver / Bushmaster *Luke Cage *Tigres Dorados **Ho † *Davos - Asesino Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Iron Fist'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' (mencionado) ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Creator'' ***''Can't Front on Me'' *''Iron Fist'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Fury of Iron Fist'' ***''The City's Not for Burning'' ***''This Deadly Secret'' (mencionado) ***''Target: Iron Fist'' ***''Morning of the Mindstorm'' (mencionado) ***''Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance'' (mencionado) ***''War Without End'' (mencionado) ***''A Duel of Iron'' (mencionado) Referencias en:Hai-Qing Yang Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes chinos Categoría:Personajes de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Iron Fist (serie de televisión) Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Fallecidos